Le coup du frère
by cgtif
Summary: Les frères ont du succès, même si certains ne le méritent pas. Alors, comment faire quand vous êtes amoureuse du frère de votre meilleure amie mais qu'il est prit? B/E, R/Em, A/J
1. Prologue

**Le prologue corrigeait par Scribitur annonce Narrandum**

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM

Le coup du frère.

Prologue

On peut détester une personne juste en voyant son visage mais on peut aussi être attiré par une personne en voyant juste son visage.

Voilà comment j'ai été attirée par Edward Cullen, frère d'une amie, qui est légèrement en couple avec Tanya Denali et qui en terminale. Il a donc 17 ans. Oups…

Rosalie est attirée par mon frère, Emmett.

Le bémol, c'est que mon frère a 21 ans et que c'est un coureur de jupons.

Alice, elle, est attirée par le frère de Rosalie, Jasper.

Jasper a 14 ans (il est on seconde quand mêmes, mais est très mur et très intelligent pour son âge.

Moi, je vous le dit, les frères ont du succès.


	2. Chapter 1- Le lycée

_**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir**_

_**Beatrice: Alice a 15 ans,bella 16 ans ( elle a redoublé sa 3 eme a Phoenix ) et Rosalie 14 mais va sur ses 15 ans.**_

Le coup du frère.

Bella POV

Aujourd'hui, moi, Bella Swan, 16 ans, je rentre au lycée. Je ne connais personne, tous mes amis sont dans un autre lycée, bien que dans la même ville. En allant voir la liste des classes, je remarque qu'Alice Cullen, qui était dans ma classe l'année dernière l'est aussi cette année. Bon c'est vrai que l'année dernière on ne se parlait pas, elle et moi n'avions pas le même groupe d'amies. En ce moment elle était avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas. J'allais la prévenir et nous avions convenu d'y aller ensemble. J'appris que la fille de toute à l'heure s'appelait Rosalie. Nous allions en cours tout en discutant de tout et rien.

« Alors, » lui demandai-je « Comment se fait-il que tu sois au lycée de Forks alors que toutes tes amies sont au lycée de la réserve. »

« Edward mon frère est ici, alors vu qu'il est en terminale, je profite de lui pendant sa dernière année même si on ne s'entend pas beaucoup. »

« Ah bon? »

« Oui, depuis longtemps, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quand on était petits, on s'amusait bien mais maintenant il ne me parle plus que pour m'insulter ou un truc de ce genre, tu vois? » me dit-il en me regardant.

« Ouais, même si, pour moi et mon frère Emmett, ce n'est pas _du tout_ ça. On rigole, on s'amuse. Parfois on s'engueule mais ça ne va jamais très loin. »

« Bah nous aussi mais si tu veux, Edward sort avec une fille qui s'appelle Tanya, ses sœurs et elle _se détestent,_ et elles en sont arrivées au point de non retour. Donc, quand mon frère a vu ça, il a voulu améliorer notre relation, du moins c'est ce qu'il a dit à ma mère. Mais ce n'est pas tout le temps facile. »

« Je me doute bien. »

« Il ne me dit rien, il le dit tout le temps à sa copine, qui, _de temps en temps_, me le redit. »

« Ah ouais… Pas très pratique. »

« Non mais sérieux il est chiant ! » pesta-t-elle « moi je fais plein d'efforts quand il veut aller chez sa copine et que mes parents ne veulent pas, moi je le défends et lui rien. »

« Ok… Bien, on est arrivées, j'espère que notre prof est cool. »

Nous étions arrivées en cours est c'est tout naturellement que nous nous mettions ensemble.

Je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit de son frère, et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air cool ! Pendant ce temps-là, notre prof principale nous disait qu'elle était notre prof de français et s'appelait Elena Gilbert. Alice écoutait la prof. Moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Je rêvais que cette année je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui m'aimerais comme je suis, mais c'était un rêve malheureusement. Mme Gilbert nous fit visiter le lycée. Rien de très excitant en soi, mais voilà, pendant ce temps Alice me fit la conversation. Elle m'apprit qu'elle jouait de la guitare grâce à son père, tout comme son frère. Il faisait aussi du piano mais il avait tout arrêté sous prétexte d'une de leurs disputes. Ce qui était faux.

Enfin, le midi, à la cantine, je fis la connaissance de Rosalie .

**_Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre très vite_**

**_Je suis en attente de vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre._**

**_A bientôt Cgtif_**


	3. Chapter 2-Mise en place

_**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir**_

Chapitre 2

A la cantine, je fis donc la connaissance de Rosalie Hale qui s'avéra une fille très gentille. Une belle grande blonde aux reflets dorés, avec des yeux bleus tirant sur le violet et des belles formes là où il faut. Un vrai mannequin. Avec elle à côté, j'avais l'impression d'être super moche. Elle m'apprit qu'elle avait un frère jumeau de 14 ans en seconde au lycée qui s'appelait Jasper. D'après elle, il serait très intelligent et très mûr. Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas dans la même classe cependant elle est dans celle de son frère.

Puis nous retournions en cours pour deux heures de mathématiques. Le professeur, Mr Varner, nous appris que pendant quelques mois, une fois par semaine une classe de Terminale nous ferait cours, c'est-à-dire qu'un élève de terminale fera cours a un élève de seconde. Les binômes seront répartis par ordre aléatoire demain.

Alice et moi n'étions pas très rassurées car elle avait peur d'être avec son frère et moi, avec quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas.

Nous étions en récré avec Rosalie. Elle nous racontait que leur classe aussi allait avoir des terminales. Notre belle blonde se fichait de qui elle pouvait avoir, du moment qu'il soit beau.

Puis nous allions en sport pour 2 heures, nous ne faisions pas sport mais le coach Clapp nous prévient que la prochaine fois se sera volley. Il était 16h00, nous avions finit les cours. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture quand Alice m'interpella :

« Demain on commence à 9h00 et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'emmener car mon frère commence à 8h00 ? »

« Oui, si tu veux » Agréais-je

Je pris la route pour chez moi et fit le repas de Charlie avec ce qu'il restait dans le frigo. Demain il faudrait que j'aille en course ensuite aller m'acheter des affaires scolaires. A 19h00, j'entendis une voiture arriver. Sans doute Charlie. Puis pour confirmer mes dires, il cria :

« Bella, t'es là ? »

« Oui, dans la cuisine ! »

Il entra dans la cuisine, me salua et j'entrepris de servir à manger. J'avais fait des lasagnes. Une fois que nous avions fini de manger, je fis la vaisselle puis montait pour appeler ma mère et mon frère. Ma mère, Renée, et mon père ont divorcé i ans, quand j'avais 11 ans et mon frère 16 ans. Renée a décidé suite à cela de partir vivre à Phoenix. Emmett et moi l'avions suivi puis, i ans, elle a rencontré Phil, un joueur de baseball de ligue mineure et c'est marier avec lui. Mon frère et lui s'entendait bien et moi je me retrouvais un peu toute seule et j'ai redoublé ma troisième a Phœnix alors j'ai décidé de rentrer chez mon père. Depuis, j'appelle souvent Phoenix. J'appelais donc ma mère, elle décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

« Allo, maman ? »

« Bella ça va ? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Oui très bien et toi ? Pas trop dur le travail ? »

« Non, ça va sinon toi, ta rentrée, ça c'est bien passé ? Tu t'es faite des copines ? Ton emploi du temps n'est pas trop surchargé ? » Me répondit-elle en m'assommant de question.

« Doucement… Oui ma rentrée c'est bien passée. Je me suis retrouvé avec une fille de ma classe de l'année dernière, Alice, qui m'a présenté Rosalie. Elles sont sympas et mon emploi du temps n'est pas trop surchargé. Aujourd'hui j'ai fini à 16h00 et demain je commence à 9h00. Quoi de beau à Phoenix ? »

« Rien. Tu sais le matin je me lève, je vais au travail, je rentre, je mange et je me couche. »

« Ah… ok, comment va Emmett ? »

« Bien, je suppose. Je ne le vois pas beaucoup, tu sais comment est ton frère. Une fille dans chaque port. Tu veux lui parler ? Ce soir il est là ? » Bizarrement je m'en doutais quand j'étais encore à Phœnix, il se ramenait tous les soirs avec une fille mais jamais la même.

« Oui, je veux bien, merci… »

« Je t'en prie. Je t'embrasse, au revoir ma chérie, prend soin de toi. » Ma mère m'appelait toujours _'ma chérie'_. Elle me manque. Je suis bien ici, mais sa folie, sa joie de vivre, me manque. Mon frère me manque.

« Oui ? » dit une voix grave.

« Emmett ? »

« Oui, Bella, ça va ? » J'étais heureuse de l'entendre !

« Oui, mais mon grand frère n'est plus là pour me surveiller alors je m'ennuie beaucoup et toi ça va ? »

« Oui, nickel. »

« Quoi de beau sur ta petite vie ? »

« Pas grand-chose, tu me connais ! Devine quoi ? »

« Je te connais justement .Je sais pas quoi ? » Il m'inquiétait ! Je détestais quand il me faisait ça ! Il me l'avait fait pour ces 19 ans, il était parti 1 mois et demi en Espagne !

« Je reviens à Forks dans 2 semaines et pour au moins 1 mois ! » En ce moment, j'oscillais entre la joie et l'euphorie.

« C'est trop bien, comment ça se fait ? »

« Un ami m'a proposé un stage rémunéré à son garage, à Forks. Donc, I'm back ! »

« Donc… tu viens vivre avec moi et papa ou tu loges chez un ami ? » J'espérais sincèrement qu'il habiterait à la maison pour rattraper le temps perdu.

« J'ai demandé à papa hier, il est d'accord. »

« Il est au courant depuis hier et il ne m'a rien dit ! » J'étais franchement en colère que Charlie soit au courant et qu'il ne m'ait rien dit. Emmett s'empressa de le justifier.

« C'est de ma faute. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire pour te faire la surprise ! Tu n'es pas contente ? » Me demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'anxiété.

« Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais j'aurais bien aimé ne pas être la dernière au courant ! »

« Il faut bien un dernier ! Et il fallait que je règle les détails avec papa. Tu m'en veux ? »

« Oui ! » répondis-je en boudant.

« Sur de sûr ? »

« Mhhh… » Grognais-je « T'es chiant ! Tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux et tu en joue beaucoup trop à mon goût ! »

« Ouais je sais. Bon j'y vais ! Je dois rejoindre une belle brune pour faire… »

« STOP » hurlais-je « Je ne veux pas savoir ! »

« Bon, à plus ! Prend soin de toi, je t'aime petite sœur. »

« Je t'aime aussi grand frère. » Je raccrochais, puis allais prendre une douche. Je dis bonsoir à Charlie et allait me coucher, heureuse de la bonne nouvelle et d'un sommeil de plomb.

_Bip Bip Bip_

Quel est cet ignoble bruit qui ne s'arrête jamais ? Je vous en prie pour l'amour de dieu ! Cessez ce vacarme ! Attendez, ce bruit me disait quelque chose. Ah ! Oui… Mon réveil. J'ouvrais progressivement mes yeux et découvre qu'il est 7h. Je me levais donc, me douchais et je déjeunais avant de prendre la voiture en direction de la maison d'Alice qui m'avait envoyé son adresse par sms hier.

Je regardais l'heure, il était 8h35, je klaxonnais et Alice arrivait avec sa démarche sautillante. Alice mesurait 1m47, elle avait des yeux brun foncé, elle était mince, les cheveux courts noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens à l'arrière. Avec sa démarche, elle me faisait penser à un lutin. Elle était très belle, contrairement à moi qui étais banale.

J'étais de taille moyenne avec mon mètre soixante, j'étais de poids normal, pas grosse mais pas mince non plus. J'avais la peau extrêmement pâle, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux chocolat et un visage en forme de cœur. Je ne m'habillais pas de manière trop féminine. J'étais plutôt sweat, jeans, basket.

Alice était féminine. Pas exagérément mais juste ce qu'il faut comme Rosalie. C'est à dire talon, jupe, robe… Si je mets des talons, la seconde d'après je me casse quelque chose. Je suis née avec toute la maladresse du monde. Bon enfin bref, nous reprenions le chemin du lycée en discutant de tout et de rien. On aurait dit que nous étions amies de longue date et que converser ensemble était naturel.

On arrivait à 8h55, nous passions au casier et nous nous rendions en maths. Mr Varner nous fit les binômes pour les cours terminal-seconde. Il appelait les noms, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille en attendant d'entendre mon nom :

« Alice Cullen avec Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton avec Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley avec Tanya Denali, Angela Weber avec Ben Cheney, Isabella Swan avec Edward Cullen… »

La liste continuait mais ça ne m'intéressait plus. J'étais avec le frère d'Alice. Celui qu'elle m'avait décrit comme aimable comme une porte de prison. Là, tout de suite, j'avais peur. Alice me rassurait en me disant que son frère était sympa mais qu'avec tout le monde sauf son père et elle. Ce qui me parut bizarre. Elle était contente, elle connaissait Éric, c'était un copain de son frère, très gentil selon c'est dire.

Le midi, Rosalie nous présenta son frère. Jasper est un jeune homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, avec des cheveux blond doré comme sa sœur, des yeux marron et une peau pale comme moi, Alice et Rose. Alice et lui avaient eu l'air de se plaire vus leurs rougissements lors de nos conversations. Je n'ai rien dit pensant qu'elle voulant garder ça pour elle donc ce sera notre secret.

La fin de journée se passait normalement. J'avais eu anglais, français, histoire-géographie et biologie. Mr Banner nous avait mis en binômes pour toute l'année, ce qui voulait dire que je me retrouvais avec Mike Newton. C'était un garçon de mon âge, plutôt mignon. Il était blond aux yeux bleus, mesurait un mètre cinquante mais il n'était pas du tout mon genre. En revanche, mon style avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire vu les incessantes insinuations qu'il me faisait. Les heures de biologie seront longues. Alice, elle, se retrouvait avec Jessica Stanley, une fille prétentieuse dirons-nous. Lice' n'était pas enchantée, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Je rentrais et fis la même routine qu'hier. Cela dura toute la semaine.

_**Voila un autre chapitre terminé et je vous attend avec vos reviews.**_

_**Je me dépêche de finir le chapitre et le publie le plus vite possible**_


	4. Chapter 3-Accident

**_LFM'Ines :__ Rosalie et Jasper ont 14 ans et sont en seconde car ils sont nés fin septembre donc vont avoir leurs 15 pendant l'année scolaire en cour et pour ce qui en ai de la taille dans les romans il est indiqué qu'il mesure 1m90 donc je n'ai pas voulu changé. Merci de me le faire remarquer quand même, n'hésite pas_.**

**_Disclamer __: tous les personnages appartiennent à SM_**

**_Désolé de ne pas avoir publier plus tôt mais ma box a grillé la semaine dernière a cause de l'orage_**

Chapitre 3:

La semaine est passée à une vitesse fulgurante. Entre les leçons, les courses, le ménage…

Le samedi, mon père avait reçu son ami, Billy Black, pour le match à la télé. Lui-même était venu avec son fils, Jacob, qui était accessoirement mon meilleur ami avec tous ceux de la Push, que nous avions fini par aller voir après son arrivée. La bande de la Push m'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, même si je savais que Jacob ressentait plus que de l'amitié, ce n'était pas mon cas.

Il y avait aussi Paul Lahote, qui sortait avec Rachel, la sœur de Jacob; Jared Cameron, qui était avec Kim; Quil Ateara était lui avec Claire, la nièce d'Emily qui, elle, était la copine de Sam Uley. Il y avait aussi la fratrie Clearwater, Seth et Leah, qui était amoureuse de Jacob, mais qui ne le remarquait pas. Et enfin Embry Call, Collin Littlesea et Brady Fuller. Pour résumer, une belle bande d'amis avec leurs histoires. Ce sont eux qui, l'année dernière, m'ont pris sous leurs ailes quand je suis arrivée et que je ne connaissais personne. Je les adore.

Et le dimanche, ça a été repos et ménage.

Lundi, ma routine de la semaine précédente a recommencé.

Nous étions aujourd'hui mardi, et j'étais en maths en train d'attendre mon binôme, le frère d'Alice, quand je vis un terminal qui était d'une beauté à faire pâlir n'importe quel mannequin. C'était un homme de 1m85, avec un corps mince mais musclé. Son visage était parfait et angulaire, il avait de magnifiques lèvres pleines sévères mais qui avaient l'air douces. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient désordonnés, il avait des yeux vert émeraude et une peau pâle. Un vrai dieu grec ! Apollon même ! Je fus sorti de ma contemplation en le voyant se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi. Noooon… Il ne pouvait quand même pas être Edward Cullen? Une fois à ma hauteur, il me demanda :

« Tu es Isabella Swan ? »

« Euh non … enfin si, euh juste Bella. » Réussissais-je à balbutier en guise de réponse. _Pitoyable_. Ce qui eut le mérite de le faire sourire apparemment, car il arborait un magnifique sourire en coin qui me fit littéralement fondre. Il se reprit en se présentant :

« Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, je suis ton binôme et toi tu es Bella si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Salut. Oui je suis Bella. »

« D'accord, nous allons commencer. »

« Euh… Ok. »

Il commençait à m'expliquer ce que nous allions faire pendant que je le détaillais en essayant d'être discrète. Puis on fit des exercices que je ne réussissais déjà pas d'ordinaire tellement j'étais nulle en maths alors, en plus, là, avec l'apollon, autant dire que c'était mission impossible. Mais il ne perdit pas son calme et me le réexpliqua plusieurs fois.

C'était un excellent prof et d'une beauté extraordinaire, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Ce mec me donnait envie de ne jamais sortir d'ici. C'était dingue ! Moi qui détestais les maths ! Puis, la cloche sonna et je vis l'adonis ramasser ses affaires et ne put m'empêcher de le regarder sortir de cours pour rejoindre sa copine.

Après ça, j'attendis Alice pour aller en sport. Une fois dans les vestiaires, elle m'interrogea sur le déroulement du cours avec son frère. Je lui répondis qu'il avait été sympa et lui ai retourné sa question, qui eut la même réponse. Nous entrâmes dans le gymnase.

Coach Clapp nous divisa en deux groupes. Alice et moi étions séparées. Il nous demanda de faire des équipes de deux. Newton se mis avec moi. YOUPI ! Il me reluqua pendant tout l'exercice. Maudit uniforme ! Une fois le match fini, il se remit avec moi mais il en a eu pour son argent, ma maladresse lui fit prendre un ballon de volley dans la figure, sans parler de sa chute à cause de mon pied qui trainait. Je pense que le charme est rompu maintenant, je vais peut-être être libérée.

A la sortie, Alice et moi allions chez elle, on devait faire un devoir maison de maths on a donc prévu de le faire ensemble. Nous arrivions, nous étions toutes seules, ses parents étant au travail (sa mère est une décoratrice d'intérieure et son père chirurgien) et son frère étant chez sa copine. Elle nous fit une collation et nous étions en train de commencer à faire notre dm de maths quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

« Je croyais que nous devions être seules ? » demandais-je inquiète.

« Bah, oui je ne comprends pas, c'est impossible » dit-elle à moitié inquiète. C'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvions, Lice et moi, marchant sur les pointes des pieds, elle armée d'une lampe et moi d'une batte de baseball. C'était ce que nous avions trouvé dans sa chambre. Nous traquions le moindre bruit suspect comme ceux que nous avions entendus tout à l'heure. C'était à ce moment-là, alors que j'étais en haut des escaliers, qu'un bruit derrière moi alerta mon attention. Je me retournais donc à pleine vitesse et c'était sans compter sur ma maladresse légendaire. Je me retrouvais en bas des escaliers en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. J'eus juste le temps de voir que le bruit étrange était simplement le frère de Lilice. C'est en rouvrant les yeux que j'aperçu une personne penchée au-dessus de moi. C'était Edward qui me parlait mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il me disait et l'odeur du sang attira mon attention et puis ce fut le trou noir.

C'est après quelque temps, je ne sais pas combien exactement, que je me réveillais complétement désorientée, dans une chambre blanche et trop lumineuse pour mes yeux que je fis cligner plusieurs fois, pour enfin voir ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment, je suis à l'hôpital, certainement à cause de ma chute et je vis quatre silhouettes distinctes, 2 femmes et 2 hommes, en train de discuter au fond de la salle.

Parmi les femmes, il y avait Alice et une petite femme d'environ 1 mètre 68, aux cheveux bruns-roux, ressemblant à ceux d'Edward, entourant son visage en forme de cœur. Elle avait une peau pâle et des yeux noirs, un peu comme ceux d'Alice. Elle était d'une grande beauté, plutôt mince et avec un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Ce devait être leur mère. Du côté des hommes, il y avait Edward, et ce que je supposais être mon médecin car il portait une blouse blanche. C'était un homme d'1.88m, blond, les yeux bleu, d'une beauté à faire pâlir un acteur d'Hollywood (ce qui est bizarre pour un médecin de Forks) et un sourire chaleureux au visage.

Je me raclais la gorge et virent que j'étais réveillée, et c'est une Alice toute contente qui me sauta dans les bras. Ce fût à ce moment que je vis que j'avais mon bras gauche dans le plâtre. Le médecin se mit alors à me parler :

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de vos blessures. » Mon docteur était le père d'Alice mais attendez « vos » blessure ?

« Bonjour, Bella Swan. Et qu'est-ce que vous entendez par _vos_ blessures ? »

« Vous avez le bras gauche cassé donc vous devrez gardez votre plâtre pendant 2 semaines et vous reviendrez ici pour repasser une radio et c'est suite au résultat qu'on pourra ou pas vous le retirer. Vous avez aussi 3 points de suture à l'arcade, vous reviendrez dans 8 jours pour les retirer et on vous enlèvera votre pansement demain avant que vous ne partiez car on vous garde cette nuit en observation à cause de votre évanouissement. »

« Whaou… Juste pour une chute dans les escaliers ? Et ce n'est pas la peine de me garder, je me suis juste évanouie car je ne supporte pas la vue ni l'odeur du sang c'est tout… » _'Tout ça à cause d'apollon qui rentre plus tôt'_ pensai-je.

« D'accord, mais nous allons quand même vous garder. Au revoir »

« Au revoir et merci docteur. » C'est sur ses paroles qu'il sortit de ma chambre.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, Bell's. »

« Et quel est le bon côté des choses, Alice ?»

« Bah, tu es dispensée de sport pendant au moins 2 mois ! »

« Ouais bof »

« Et … qui dit dispensée de sport dit dispensée d'être en duo avec Mike alors cool, non ? »

« C'est vrai… vu sous cet angle tu n'as pas tort, mais mon frère arrive dans deux semaine il va se foutre de moi. »

« Mais non et puis tout ça c'est la faute d'Edward ! » Dit-elle, colérique.

« Mais, c'est ma maladresse légendaire, ce n'est pas la faute de ton frère ! »

« Stupide maladresse ! » jura-t-elle

« Bella ? » Ce coup-ci, ce n'était pas Alice qui m'interpellait mais Edward.

« Oui ? »

« Euh … voilà, je voulais m'excuser pour ta chute. »

« Comme je viens de le dire à Alice, tu n'y es pour rien et sois plutôt chanceux de ne pas être blessé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que d'habitude, avec ma maladresse, quand je tombe, j'entraine soit la personne avec moi ou je la blesse en tombant. »

« Ah ? Ok, mais je m'excuse quand même de t'avoir fait peur. »

« OK, excuse acceptée. »

« Excuse-moi, je suis Esme Cullen, la maman d'Edward et Alice. »

« Bella Swan » Elle me surprit en me serrant dans ses bras et me répondit

« Je sais Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. J'ai appelé ton père, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait de te voir vers 19h30 après son service. »

« D'accord, merci de l'avoir prévenu. »

« De rien, ma puce. » me dit Esme d'une voix douce et maternelle.

« Bon, les jeunes, je vais rentrer. Edward, tu me suis en voiture, comme ça tu rapporteras les affaires de Bella et tu ramèneras Alice en retour car je suppose que tu restes encore ici Alice ? »

« Evidemment, quelle idée ! Donc Edward tu rapporteras les affaires de Bella, son sac et sa veste. » Après nous avoir tous embrassés Esme sortit.

« Oh ! Mince Alice ! A cause de moi, on n'a pas pu faire le dm de maths et c'est pour demain ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon frère nous ramène tes affaires et on le fera ici, encore une chance que tu sois droitière. »

« Alice, je ne sais pas si tu rends compte mais les maths est mon véritable point faible, on va au moins mettre trois heures ! J'ai vraiment la poisse aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas possible ! » Déclarais-je.

« Moi, je peux vous aider pour me pardonner » fit la douce voix d'Edward.

« Non, tu dois avoir mieux à faire que de nous aider à faire un dm de maths de seconde. »

« Non, j'ai rien de mieux à faire et si je vous le propose c'est que je veux bien. » Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

« D'accord, merci. » Me résignai-je face au regard intense de ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

« Parfait, le problème est réglé » s'enthousiasma Alice « Edward, tu penses à prendre mes maths en même temps, s'il te plait ? Merci ! » Une fois Edward parti, Alice se retourna vers moi.

« C'était quoi ce regard ? On dirait moi avec Jasper » Je rougis et bégayais.

«Euh… C'était ri…rien et qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Jasper ? » Je répondis, en essayant de détourner le sujet sur elle et Jasper. Ce qui fonctionna car elle répondit.

« Je ne sais pas, il me plait, énormément même, et je pense que lui aussi mais il y a Rosalie donc je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche. Et lui, il ne tente rien, alors je ne sais pas. »

« Ah ok… et tu as essayé de parler avec Jasper. »

« Non, je n'ose pas. »

« Euh je ne sais pas moi… Essaye de te rapprocher de lui, invite-le au ciné. »

« Bonne idée, merci, sinon toi et mon frère ? »

« Quoi, moi et ton frère ? »

« Bah je sais pas, vous aviez l'air de vous plaire, non ? »

« Ton frère est en couple, je te rappelle Alice. »

« Donc, si il n'était pas en couple, tu ne dirais pas, non »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus, ton frère est beau, certes, mais on ne se connait pas. »

« Et alors Jasper et moi on se connait pas, mais ça n'empêche qu'il me plait. » Me répondit-elle incrédule

« Bon ok, il me plait, t'es contente ? »

« Oui assez ! »

_Toc Toc Toc_

« Entrez ! » C'était Edward qui revenait, les bras chargés avec nos affaires.

« Tenez, je vous ai ramené vos sacs et toi, Bella, je t'ai ramené ton manteau en plus. »

« Merci, bon allez, fini de discuter au travail, Alice tu pourras le donner au prof demain, s'il te plait ? » On se mit tous au travail et en une demi-heure, c'était fini. Je les remerciais tous les deux et Alice me promit de venir me voir à la maison demain.

Mon père arrivait à l'heure prévue après son service et repartit une heure après. Il me dit qu'il viendrait me chercher demain et j'avais appelé ma mère pour la rassurer car quand mon père l'avait appelé pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé, elle avait paniquée. Elle me souhaita, avec mon frère, un bon rétablissement. Une fois que j'eus raccroché, je m'endormis aussitôt, dans un sommeil peuplé de regard émeraude .Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?


	5. Chapter 4-Anniversaires

_Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM_

Chapitre 4 :

Nous étions aujourd'hui le 26 septembre et nous fêtions les 15 ans de Rosalie et Jasper. Alice et Jasper s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. En effet, une semaine après ma chute, Alice avait suivi mon conseil et avait invité Jazz au ciné. En rentrant de sa sortie, elle était venue chez moi pour tout me raconter. S'en suivit donc un long monologue où elle me disait combien Jasper était beau, intelligent etc...

Il l'avait embrassé en la raccompagnant et depuis ils ne se lâchaient plus sauf quand Alice devait me traîner dans des après-midi shopping avec Rosalie. C'était deux folles furieuses et Rosalie, une dévergondée qui se plaignait de n'avoir rien à se mettre sous la dent. Elle était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une personne libérée. Donc, Alice avait décidé d'organiser une fête, entre nous, ce qui incluait Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Eric, Angela, Ben et moi, pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Mais le problème était que mon frère était arrivé ce matin. J'étais donc sous les commandements d'Alice, à une fête, à 16 heures, avec mon frère sous le bras.

L'après-midi se passait très bien. Nous jouions tous ensemble, Alice toujours collée à Jasper moi avec différentes personnes Rosalie et mon frère étaient ensemble depuis que je les avais présentés, me sentant de trop. Nous nous mélangions. Vers 20 heures, nous commencions la deuxième partie de la fête. Il ne restait plus que moi, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Edward.

Nous donnions les cadeaux à Rosalie et Jasper. Rosalie a eu de moi, Emmett et Edward plusieurs bons d'achat dans une boutique de fringues d'Alice une paire de bottines à talons noir et Jasper lui offrit un bracelet en or blanc très joli. Jasper, lui, a reçu une chemise noire et un pantalon assorti d'Alice d'Edward, un livre sur la Guerre de Sécession de Rosalie une gourmette, très belle, et de moi et Emmett une réplique de veste d'uniforme des soldats de la Guerre. Ils nous remercièrent chaleureusement, même Emmett et Edward, qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Alice s'absenta et revint les mains pleines d'alcool.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclamèrent Emmett, Edward et Rosalie en même temps.

« Non mais ça va les ivrognes ! » râla Alice pour la forme.

« Ça va, mais nous avons soif ! » dit Rosalie. Alice versa des verres à tout le monde, de différents alcools, après 3 ou 4 verres chacun, nous étions plus joyeux.

« On fait un action ou vérité ? » Alice, qui d'autre ?

« Alice, on est plus des gamins. » grogna Edward.

« Quand nous étions gamins comme tu dis, on n'était pas pompette ! Maintenant, c'est beaucoup plus amusant ! » Pépia Alice, avec sa moue suppliante qui marchait sur tout le monde sauf son frère. Il devait vraiment s'être passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Donc, c'était résignés que nous jouions. Non, sans avoir bu un autre verre et ayant un autre à la main.

« Bon, je commence, c'est mon anniversaire. »

« D'accord Rose. »

« Emmett, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité »

« Combien as-tu eu de petites amies ? » Et là, je fus pris d'un fou rire. Mon frère n'a jamais eu de petite amies, juste des coups d'un soir.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles, Bee ? » Me demanda Emmett.

« Pour rien, j'attends juste ta réponse ! »

« Ah ok, je n'ai eu aucune copine. »

« Quoi ? T'es puceau ? » Demanda Rosalie choquée.

« Non mais ça va pas ! » S'indigna Emmett.

« C'est un serial baiseur. » Répondis-je .

« Ok, bon à toi Emmett »

« Jasper, action ou vérité ? »

« Action »

« Tu as 5 secondes pour rouler une pelle à Edward. »

« Putain, mais t'es dégueulasse, c'est un mec ! »

« C'est ça qui est drôle ! » Jasper se leva et se dirigea vers Edward et lui roula une pelle à contre cœur. Tout le long du jeu, nous vidâmes les bouteilles comme du petit lait. C'était au tour de Jasper

« Rosalie, action ou vérité ? »

« Action. »

« Vengeance ! Tu dois mettre une de tes gifles magistrale dont toi seule a le secret à Emmett. »

« Avec sa force, je ne vois pas où est la vengeance? » S'esclaffa Emmett d'un rire qui tourna vite en un énorme cri quand Rosalie lui administra sa gifle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma force, Em ? » S'enquit Rose.

« Rien… »

« Edward, action ou vérité ? »

« Action »

« Vu que tu as eu le droit à un roulage de pelle de Jazz, tu vas devoir en rouler une à Bella et dire laquelle était la meilleure. » Je sentis immédiatement le rouge me monter jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Edward s'approcha de moi, passa ses mains sur ma nuque_-je ressentis immédiatement un courant électrique traverser mon corps de part en part-_ et il pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il demanda vite l'accès à ma bouche en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je le lui accordais aussitôt. Nous nous embrassions comme jamais et quand il y mit fin il me gratifia de l'un de ses sourire en coin.

« C'est celui de Bells le meilleur » dit-il en me regardant avec une lueur dans les yeux que je ne sus identifier. Edward et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprocher depuis la chute. Que ce soit au lycée ou chez moi, il venait souvent me voir. Pour me tenir compagnie, disait-il, car il s'en voulait encore beaucoup. C'était lui aussi qui m'avait accompagné à l'hôpital pour retirer les fils à mon arcade. Il partageait son temps entre moi et sa copine, Tanya. Ça me faisait mal au cœur de les voir ensemble mais je ne disais rien. Alors quand elle venait et que j'étais là, je partais. Alice me disait de tenter quelque chose mais j'avais trop peur de gâcher mon amitié avec lui.

Alice, elle, était devenue ma meilleure amie et moi la sienne. Mais vendredi, Tanya est arrivée alors que j'étais chez Edward pour qu'il m'aide pour les maths. C'était une habitude avec Edward. Soit il venait chez moi ou j'allais chez lui pour qu'il m'aide en maths. Nous faisions ç fois par semaine. Donc, elle est venue en criant au scandale devant moi, lui dit qu'elle le quittait. Puis elle dit :

« Tape-toi-la. Qui sait ? C'est peut être un bon coup malgré sa face de rat mais j'en doute, elle a l'air tellement sainte-nitouche ! » dit-elle avec hargne en me désignant. Et elle partit en claquant la porte.

« Je suis désolée, Edward. Je vais y aller… » Dis-je timidement en ramassant mes affaires, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux car ce qu'elle avait dit m'avait blessée.

« Non, reste, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce qu'elle dit est faux et sans intérêt. Ne pleure pas Bells. » Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Malgré la situation je ne pouvais pas ne pas me sentir à ma place. Il me réconforta et me dit qu'il voulait la quitter car il ne ressentait plus rien à son encontre et que si elle n'acceptait pas ses amis, ça ne servait rien qu'ils continuent ensemble. Nous avions continué nos devoirs et nous nous étions revus le soir.

Après qu'Edward m'ait embrassé, nous nous endormîmes chez eux car nous étions bourrés. Le lendemain, tout redevint normal, à part que Rosalie draguait mon frère, de 6 ans son aîné.


	6. en attandant

En attendant que je publie le 5ème chapitre je vous conseille ces auteurs-là :louise Malone

Tinga Bella

Isomane

missleez

caro30

**Mais j'ai un coup de cœur tout particulier pour la fanfictions «Une grenouille à sauver » je vous la conseille fortement.**


	7. Chapter 5-Doucement

**_Merci pour vos reviews,elle me font très plaisir continuer_**

**_J'ai été voire twilight 5 se weekend et vous ? si oui,qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez?_**

Chapitre 5 :

Le dimanche se passa tranquillement, à regarder des matchs de baseball avec mon père et mon frère. Je détestais le baseball ! Je ne comprenais pas et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, car quand vous avez un père et un frère fans inconditionnels de ce sport, et un beau-père joueur professionnel, c'était impossible d'y couper.

On était mardi et mon frère m'emmenait au lycée sous prétexte de vouloir passer du temps avec moi… Mon œil ! C'était plutôt pour voir Rosalie, dont il n'avait cessé de me parler depuis l'anniv' des jumeaux ! Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir craqué car je savais de source sûre que Rosalie avait craqué sur lui, elle me l'avait dit hier.

J'étais pressée, aujourd'hui j'avais maths avec Edward. Le baiser que nous avions échangé avait été plus que bénéfique. Il m'avait permise de réaliser que j'étais inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. En maths, Edward était distant mais me disait toujours des choses gentilles et me traitait avec affection. Contrairement à Mike Newton qui était avec Tyler Crowley et Jessica Stanley avec Tanya Denali. Du coup, le prof intervint et interverti les groupes. Tanya joua sa chaudasse sur Mike. Je regardais Edward et lui demandai si ça allait.

« Oui t'inquiète pas, la page est tournée. »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Oui, allez, finis tes maths. » Je pensais à ce que mon père m'avait dit tout à l'heure. Il ne serait pas là jusqu'à samedi et vu qu'il ne voulait pas que je reste seule, car mon frère n'était pas sûr d'être là le soir, mon père voulait que j'invite des copines à dormir. Il me vint donc une idée.

« Edward ? »

« Hum ? »

« Mon père n'est pas là jusqu'à samedi et il voudrait que j'invite des amis à venir dormir chez moi car il n'est pas rassuré de me savoir seule. Emmett n'est pas sûr d'être là. Donc, je me demandais, ça te dirait de venir ? J'inviterais aussi ta sœur, Jazz et Rose. »

« Euh, ouais, faut que je demande à mes parents, autrement c'est ok. Je te redis ça tout à l'heure, ok ? »

« Ok, je vais demander aux autres. » Dis-je en entendant la sonnerie. En sortant dans le couloir, je vis Alice et Jazz se lécher les amygdales. Je les interrompis :

« Quand vous arriverez au fond de la gorge de l'autre, faites-moi signe. » Ils s'interrompirent immédiatement.

« Donc je me demandais, mon père n'est pas là jusqu'à samedi et il voudrait que j'invite des amis à venir dormir chez moi. Emmett n'est pas sûr d'être là et il serait plus rassuré s'il y avait quelqu'un. Donc, ça vous dirait de venir ? J'ai invité ton frère et je vais demander à Rose. »

«C'est ok pour moi, si mes parents veulent bien. » Dit Jasper.

« Moi aussi ! » Ajouta Alice.

« Ton frère a accepté. Il est parti demander à tes parents. » Expliquai-je à Alice.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui fais, mais depuis que tu lui parles, il n'est plus pareil ! Il me parle, il rigole avec tout le monde et en plus il sourit souvent ! Même quand il est tout seul, c'est pour dire. Avant, il faisait toujours la tête sauf à ma mère. Aujourd'hui il est tout le temps joyeux, il a l'air plus heureux. Donc je te remercie. »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait. » Répondis-je incrédule.

« Pour lui, je pense que si. »

« De qui lui ? »Demanda une voix que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille. Edward, qui était avec Rosalie.

« Personne ! » nous répondîmes, Alice et moi, en même temps. Rosalie nous lança un regard qui voulait dire _« je ne vous crois pas, vous avez intérêt à me raconter tout plus tard »_. Edward a perçu le mensonge mais n'a rien dit et reprit :

« J'ai téléphoné aux parents, ils sont d'accord. J'ai demandé pour toi aussi Alice. »

« Super, par contre moi je veux dormir avec mon Jazzou ! » s'exclama le lutin, riant au surnom de Jasper qui, lui, ne rigolait pas du tout et s'en alla appeler ses parents.

« S'il est d'accord, c'est ok pour moi. » Répondis-je, sachant parfaitement qu'il serait d'accord.

« Et toi Rosalie ? Tu veux bien aussi venir dormir chez moi jusqu'à samedi ? »

« Les parents sont ok, Rose. » Intervient Jasper.

« Bah ok alors je viens. »

« Ok, après les cours, vous passez chez vous chercher vos affaire et venez chez moi ! » Puis nous repartîmes tous en cours. À la fin des cours, je passais au supermarché faire les courses, mon frère étant venu me rapporter ma camionnette pendant les cours. Puis je repartis chez moi faire le ménage, changer les draps dans toutes les chambres et ranger les courses. Finalement, ils arrivèrent.

« Bon pour commencer, la répartition des chambres. Nous en avons trois : la mienne, celle d'Emmett et celle de mon père. Je précise que je viens de changer les draps. Donc, je propose à Alice et Jasper d'aller dans celle de mon père, moi et Rosalie dans la mienne et Edward dans celle d'Emmett. » Expliquai-je.

« Attends une seconde ! JE vais dans la chambre d'Emmett » intervint Rosalie.

« Rose… Emmett n'est pas sûr d'être là et il est normal de mettre les deux garçons ensemble et les 2 filles ensemble. »

« Oui mais non ! Moi je veux être avec Emmett ! » nous fit-elle à moi et Edward, avec une moue suppliante. Edward et moi nous nous regardions, il haussa les épaules et je soufflais _« ok »_ et murmura un _« désolé »_ à Edward qui me répondit que ce n'était pas grave.

« Dis Bella tu peux me rendre un service ? Appelles Emmett et demande-lui de revenir ce soir. S'il te plait ? »

« Si tu veux » soupirais-je. Je sorti mon téléphone et appelais Emmett. Il décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

_« Allô ? »_

« Emmett, c'est Bella c'est juste pour savoir si tu revenais ce soir ? »

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Parce qu'Alice, Jasper, Edward et Rosalie sont là et elle voudrait que tu sois là. »

_« Ok, j'arrive. » _Le moins, que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? » Demanda Rose, surprise et un peu contrariée.

« C'est la vérité non ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est la vérité et il vient donc tu n'as à avoir peur ! » Ça allait être long jusqu'à samedi ! Et si je devais dormir avec Edward et que Rosalie me fasse des plans foireux pour mon très cher frère… Ça allait être très, très long !

_**Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 6 où enfin Edward et Bella se mettrons ensemble,en quelque sorte , mais je vous en dit pas plus.**_

_**Biz, j'attend vos avis.**_


	8. Chapter 6-Un oui, un non

_Chapitre cout mais je n'ai pas le choix car je n'ai pas trop le temps avec les cours donc je préfère publier plusieurs petits chapitres que 1 très gros mais qui sera publié bien plus tard._

_Sinon dans ce chapitre, il y aura un point de vue Bella et un autre point de vue de Rosalie. Donc il y aura des explications de leurs sentiments, je ne vous en dit pas plus._

_Merci pour vos reviews et de m'avoir mis en alerte ça me fait très plaisir, continuez ainsi _

Chapitre 6

Pov Bella

Emmett était revenu et je l'avais prévenu pour les chambres. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit. Nous avions mangé et avions discuté de tout et de rien avant d'aller se coucher. Edward et moi étions dans ma chambre, je partais prendre ma douche et me changer et il fit de même peu après. En attendant qu'il revienne, je me mis au lit. Il s'arrêta devant le lit.

« Je vais plutôt dormir par terre » me dit-il, gêné.

« Ne sois pas bête, viens… » Lui dis-je en tapotant la place à coté de moi. Il vint et ne dis rien, puis nous nous endormîmes dans le silence. Je me réveillais en sentant un regard sur moi, c'était celui d'Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à 4h du matin à me regarder comme ça ? Il dû lire l'interrogation dans mon regard et s'expliqua :

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, tu parles trop. » me dit-il en me faisant son magnifique demi-sourire que j'adore. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

« Désolé, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? » Demandais-je, mi-gênée, mi- paniquée.

« Tu as dit mon prénom plusieurs fois. » Ok pour l'instant ça va. « Puis tu as gémie et tu dis je cite : _'Edward, tu es trop beau, je te veux'_ » dit-il d'une traite. Et merde, il manquait plus que ça !

« Fichue manie ! » répliquai-je, agacée.

« C'est vrai ? Ce que tu as dit en dormant? » Me posant la question que je redoutais.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » répondis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant? »

« Parce que, premièrement, je savais que tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments et que je voulais garder ton amitié et, deuxièmement, tu es le frère d'Alice, ma meilleure amie. Et puis… Tu voulais que je te le dise comment _'Hey, Edward, tu sais quoi ? je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi mais continuons notre exercice de maths !'_ Je ne pouvais pas ! » M'exclamais-je.

« Bella… Premièrement, tu ne sais absolument pas si je partage tes sentiment ou pas et deuxièmement, que je sois le frère d'Alice ne change rien ! Et enfin, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire et que tu garderas mon amitié quoi qu'il arrive. N'est-ce pas? »

« Oui alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas si mes sentiments sont partagés? » répondis-je, peu sûr de moi.

« Bella, tu me plais depuis l'instant où mon regard s'est posé sur toi. Tu crois que je serais aussi patient pour expliquer les maths avec tout le monde ? Crois-tu aussi que je passerai autant de temps avec tout le monde si j'avais une petite-amie ? Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. » M'avoua-t-il.

« Tu crois ? »

« Non, je suis sûr. »

« Ça tombe bien ! Moi aussi ! » Il me regarda intensément dans les yeux puis il fixa aussi ardemment mes lèvres et se pencha de plus en plus près de mes lèvres. C'est à ce moment qu'il fit ce que je désirais depuis longtemps. Il plaqua tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les siennes étaient douces, tendres et viriles. Notre baiser se fit tout d'abord lent puis de plus en plus passionné jusqu'à ce que nous nous séparions, haletants.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça » me dit-il avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

« Depuis aussi longtemps que moi je suppose ? » avouai-je en l'embrassant. Ça faisait moins de deux minutes que nous nous étions embrassés mais je ne pouvais déjà plus m'en passer. C'était devenu presque vital.

« On est en couple maintenant? » me demanda t'il, anxieux.

« Oui. »

« Par contre, est-ce qu'on pourrait garder ça secret pour le moment. Je n'ai pas envie que ma sœur le sache, s'il te plait. Nos rapports ne sont pas encore au beau fixe et je sais que si elle connait pour nous deux, ils se dégraderont. Je sais qu'elle n'approuverait pas et qu'à choisir, je te choisirais sans aucun doute ». Me demanda-t-il presque en suppliant. Ma peur s'évanouit presque.

« Tous ce que tu veux, bébé. » Dis-je en rougissant, soudainement gêné en réalisant le surnom dans je l'avais affublé.

« Bébé, hein? Je l'adore mon amour et j'aime aussi tes rougeurs. » M'avoua t'il. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire niais se plaquer sur mon visage à l'évocation de mon nouveau surnom.

« Maintenant, il serait peut-être temps de dormir mon amour, viens là. » Me dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras, mon dos contre son torse et c'est comme ça que nous nous endormîmes, j'étais au paradis.

POV Rosalie

Nous venions de monter, Emmett et moi. Il ne parlait pas et c'était assez étrange. Après la douche, nous nous couchions. J'essayais de faire la discussion mais il n'était pas très bavard, ce qui est aussi très bizarre. D'habitude, il parlait tout le temps. Ça devait vraiment venir de moi, je ne comprenais pas.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? » demandais-je, attristée.

« Rien, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu es un peu, voire très, distant. Tu ne parles pas alors que d'habitude, tu n'arrêtes pas ! » Dis-je agressive.

« Disons que tu me plais un peu. Mais tu es trop jeune et d'après tes réactions, tu ne me restes pas insensible. Tu voudrais être avec moi et c'est impossible, tu pourrais être ma sœur. » Répondit-il.

Ok, il avait raison, il me plaisait mais ce n'est pas parce que j'avais 15 ans que je n'y connaissais rien. J'étais plus mature que certaines adultes et en matière de couple, on va dire que j'ai pas mal d'expérience, mais lui c'était différent. C'est comme si j'avais besoin de l'avoir avec moi en permanence, sinon il me manquait.

« Donc, là, tu es en train de me dire que je ne suis qu'une gamine et que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? » Dis-je, incrédule de ses propos.

« Non tu ne comprends pas ! On a 6 ans de différence ! On n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts et d'occupations ! Tu es en seconde et moi je travaille déjà ! Et je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais une gamine ni que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi ! De plus, je t'apprécie énormément. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Ok… Donc là, le problème, c'est que je suis trop jeune ? Et bien tu sais quoi c'est toi qui n'es pas assez bien pour moi ! Car si tu tenais à moi, comme tu le dis, tu ne laisserais pas tombé comme ça ! Tu te battrais contre les préjugés ! Mais non tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Va continuer à te faire une fille différente chaque soir et oublie-moi ! T'inquiète, je reste jusqu'à samedi car je l'ai promis à ta sœur et après c'est plus la peine de me parler ! Sauf si c'est nécessaire devant les autres mais ça s'arrête là ! Bonne nuit ! » Lâchais-je avec hargne. Je lui tournais le dos sans pour autant sombrer dans le sommeil, contrairement à lui au vue de ses ronflements. Je sombrais finalement quelques heures plus tard dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillais au bruit de l'alarme et l'homme à côté de moi aussi. Je me préparais sans lui prêtais la moindre attention, contrairement à lui qui essaya de me parler. Mais je lui dis la même chose qu'hier, ce qui eut le don de le décourager.

Je partis déjeuner sans un regard pour lui. Quand je fus dans la cuisine Edward et Bella étaient déjà là et avaient préparé le petit déjeuner, qui était délicieux. Cependant quelque chose avait changé dans leurs regards, je ne sus dire quoi exactement. J'arrêtais mon analyse quand Alice et Jasper furent là. Bien sûr, je gardais mon masque qui me permettait de dissimuler mes émotions sans rien laisser paraitre puis nous partions au lycée. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour tout le monde. Sauf moi, bien sûr.

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé, je ne sais pas ce qui aura dans le prochain chapitre car je fais au fur et à mesure._

_Bisous CGTIF_


	9. Chapitre 7- Secret quand tu nous tiens!

**_Désolé pour l'attente mais avec mes obligations scolaire je n'ai que très peu de temps pour écrire. Encore désolé et en plus c'est un petit chapitre. :'(_**

**_J'espère qu'avec les vacances qui vont arriver, je vais avoir le temps d'écrire plus mais je ne vous promets rien._**

Chapitre 7

Pov Bella

(Nous sommes le matin du même jour que le chapitre précédent)

Ce matin, alors que je me réveillais, je sentis un poids sur moi et vis que mon homme, oui maintenant je pouvais me permettre de le désigner ainsi vu notre discussion d'hier, avait mis son bras autour de ma taille, sa tête sur ma poitrine et que nos jambes sont entrecroisées. Au lieu de me lever comme je le faisais d'habitude, je restais à le contempler et le détailler. Ses beaux yeux émeraude, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille dans lesquelles j'adorais mettre mes mains en l'embrassant. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il choisit de se réveiller. On se regarda sans se lâcher ni bouger pour ne pas éclater notre bulle.

« Comment vas-tu, mon ange ? » me demanda Edward tendrement.

« Bien mieux que d'habitude » dis-je en l'embrassant. Ce qui devait être un baiser chaste devint plus passionné quand il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et que je lui laissais l'accès à ma bouche. Puis nous rompions ce baiser, à bout de souffle.

« Tu as raison bien mieux que d'habitude. » me dit-il en me faisant son sourire en coin puis en m'embrassant, cette fois-ci chastement. Nous nous levâmes et descendîmes faire le petit déjeuner. Mais comme personne n'était levé, nous en profitions pour nous embrasser car nous ne pourrions pas le faire dans la journée. Ces lèvres allaient me manquer et lui aussi.

Puis Rosalie descendit, elle était bizarre. Sa soirée avec mon frère n'avait pas dû se passait comme elle l'avait prévue. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. J'aimais bien Rose mais mon frère était un coureur de jupon. Il pourrait lui faire du mal même inconsciemment et je savais que si ça finissait mal personne ne s'en remettrait. Notre groupe éclaterait car Jasper défendrait sa sœur et moi mon frère, Alice serait avec Jasper et Edward avec sa sœur. Et je ne voulais pas perdre Edward. Je l'aimais trop. Oui je l'aimais, je ne voulais pas lui dire car tout cela deviendrait concret et j'avais peur que tout disparaisse.

Nous partions au lycée tous ensemble mais j'étais déçue de ne pas avoir pu embrasser Edward avant de prendre la route. Ce qui me laissa un peu frustrée et sur les nerfs.

En arrivant au lycée notre groupe se dispersa pour se rendre aux casiers. Je me rendis donc au mien et pris mes affaires en pensant à Edward, bien évidemment. Et lui aussi apparemment car mon portable vibra en affichant un texto d'Edward «_Rejoins-moi à la salle B400, elle n'est jamais occupée. Je t'attends_ _–Ed_ ». Je partis de suite, je ne voulais pas le faire attendre. Quand j'arrivais devant la salle, je le vis m'attendre. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et m'embrassa à perdre haleine.

« Tu m'as manqué, je n'ai pas pu t'embrasser avant de partir ce matin, ça m'a soûlé. » me dit-il.

« Toi *_smack_* aussi *_smack_* tu *_smack_* m'as *_smack_* manqué *_smack_* et *_smack_* moi *_smack_* aussi *_smack_* ça *_smack_* m'as *_smack_* soûlé. » Dis-je en l'embrassant puis une fois que je finis ma phrase, je l'embrassai plus longuement. Nous entendîmes la sonnerie et cela nous obligea à cesser notre séance bisous mais nous recommencerions bientôt, parole de Swan ! Edward m'embrassa une dernière fois, me dis que j'allais lui manqué et nous sortîmes.

« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. Tu manges avec nous ce midi ? »Demandais-je en espérant que la réponse soit positive. Je pensais malgré tout qu'elle serait négative à cause de la présence de sa sœur. Leur relation était encore tendue malgré les efforts qu'ils faisaient chacun de leur coté.

« Je sais pas trop… » Dit-il en réfléchissant, puis il poursuivit « Tu as envie que je mange avec vous, ce midi ? »

« Tu sais très bien que ma réponse est oui mais je ne veux pas te forcer à manger avec nous alors qu'il y a ta sœur. Je sais très bien que tu fais beaucoup d'efforts et je ne t'en voudrais pas si c'était non et tu le sais. » Dis-je en le rassurant.

« Et bah tu sais quoi je vais manger avec toi mon ange, alors je viendrais manger à votre table et ne t'en fais pas pour ma sœur, tu ne me forces à rien et merci de ne pas m'en vouloir de garder notre relation secrète. » dit-il en faisant son sourire en coin.

« Merci » répondis-je sincèrement.

« De rien » dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

« Bon, on va devoir aller en cours. À toute à l'heure, on se voit à la cantine ! » Dis-je en l'embrassant longuement, la dernière fois de la journée, ou juste de la matinée si on avait de la chance.

Je partis en courant car à force d'être avec Edward j'étais en retard mais bon ça valait le coup ! J'n'aurais jamais cru qu'il accepterait de manger avec nous ce midi, même si il m'avait bien fait comprendre que c'était juste pour moi, secrètement j'espérais que sa relation avec Alice s'améliorerait étant donné qu'elle était ma meilleure amie et que nous passerions forcément beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je sais, je sais, c'est beau de rêver ! Mais bon je faisais ça car je savais que tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas rapprochés, une partie d'eux ne sera pas heureuse. Fleur-bleue moi ? Non, réaliste ! C'était avec ces pensées que je retournais m'ennuyer en cours et attendant midi avec une impatience non feinte pour mes amis et camarades, sans que ceux-ci ne sachent pourquoi. C'était mon secret. Je repensais à hier, à ce qui s'était passé dans ma chambre, notre déclaration et je sentis un sourire niais se dessiner sur mon visage. Enfin midi arriva. Edward était déjà à notre table, alors je fis ce que je ne pouvais me retenir de faire depuis ce matin, c'est-à-dire sourire.

« Salut Bella ! » me salua-il avec son sourire ultra-craquant et je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus !

« Arrête de me faire ce sourire ou autrement je vais te sauter dessus et il me semble que tu veux garder notre relations secrète, non ? »

« Oui mais c'est tellement craquant quand tu te retiens comme ça … ok j'arrête ! » il s'arrêta de se moquer de moi quand je lui donnai un petit coup de poing à l'épaule. Et là, ce fut le drame tout le monde arriva, et se toisa mais je restais concentré sur le bellâtre à côté de moi, en somme Edward. Après avoir mangé, il s'en alla sans dire au revoir mais je reçus le même texto que ce matin pour le rejoindre dans notre salle. Voilà comment se passa la fin de journée.

_**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !**_


	10. NOTE IMPORTANTE

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**

Désolé, ce n'est pas un chapitre mais je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction.

Lili69, m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas publié depuis 7 mois mais avec les cours et tout, c'est difficile, je peu juste en lire sur mon portable, mais je voudrais quand même m'excusai.

Je suis en vacances dans un peu prêt une semaine donc je vais pouvoir recommencé à écrire.

J'espère publier bientôt mais je ne promets rien.

Bisous et porté vous bien.

A bientôt

CGTIF

PS : Je recherche de nouvelle fanfiction à lire car j'en ai lu beaucoup et j'en ai plus à lire donc vos recommandation sont les bienvenus. Merci


End file.
